Many different accessory trays currently exist for holding accessories such as a pressure washer spray gun, a variety of nozzles for the spray gun, a spray hose, and the like. The tray generally attaches to the frame of the pressure washer near the area of a handle. Typically, this area of the frame is angled with respect to the ground to offset the handle from the remainder of the frame. The angle of the frame is not standardized, and the angle of inclination generally establishes an angle of a flat accessory-engaging surface on the accessory tray. Generally, the flat accessory-engaging surface tends to be appropriately angled such that this surface is substantially parallel to the ground, which allows the accessories to hang normal to the ground. Accordingly, most conventional accessory trays are specifically designed for a particular pressure washer due in part to the different angle of inclination of the frame.